


Heartbeat

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU-Modern World, Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Mpreg, trans!James Madison, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: "Alright, this right here," she pointed to a black circle is your yolk sac, and that little blinking bean inside is your baby and their heart."----Or James goes to his six week ultrasound.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I love fluff. And this series.

December 19 (6 weeks)

James couldn't believe he was already going in for his six weeks ultrasound, when barely a week had passed since he found out and told Thomas they were expecting. And honestly, they could have waited until after the holidays to go in for a checkup, but since finding out you're able to hear the heartbeat starting at 6 weeks, Thomas was adamant about scheduling the appointment.

Actually, Thomas was doing all kinds of pregnancy research and gave James random tidbits throughout the day, such as '30% of Dutch women prefer home births' and that 'dogs, rabbits, humans, whales, and pigs all start as eggs that are 0.2 millimeters' and who could forget, 'nipple stimulation is the only proven method to bring on labor.' James didn't mind though, he was glad Thomas was so enthusiastic.

\----

James and Thomas had been sitting in the ultrasound room for almost five minutes, when the doctor walked in. 

"Hello, James, Thomas, I'm Dr. Isaacs, how are you today?" She asked politely, shaking their hands. 

"Je suis ravi!" Thomas exclaimed, the doctor tilted her head and gave him a confused smile.

"You have been hanging out with Lafayette too long," James playfully chided his husband. "Don't mind him, he said he's overjoyed." He told her. 

"Oh, wonderful! Should we get started?" She asked, her bright smile returning. James nodded. 

"Great! If I could just get you to lie back," she said helping him, "And lift your shirt, good. Ok, now this might be a little cold." Dr. Isaacs warned before placing the Aquasonic over his abdomen. 

"Ok, fellas, let's see what we have." She diverted their attention to the screen. "Alright, this right here," she pointed to a black circle is your yolk sac, and that little blinking bean inside is your baby and their heart." 

James felt his husband grasp his hand in both of his and squeeze.

"Let's see, your baby measures about 6 millimeters, that's good. You're about 6 weeks and just a few days, so there's a chance we may not hear their heart today, but we can certainly try." She says moving the wand over James. 

Everyone held their breaths waiting and straining to hear something. Thomas squeezed James's hand again, his veins coursing with nervous energy. James felt the same. The doctor opened her mouth, about to say they may have to wait until next time when it happened.

A soft, but sturdy beat played over the speakers. Both men released a breathless laugh. 

"Jemmy, we did that." Thomas said in awe, planting a kiss on the other man's hand. 

"Yes. I love you, dear." He replied squeezing Thomas's hand back.

Dr. Isaacs coughed politely, "Congratulations gentlemen, would you like pictures?" 

Both men nodded, excited for the future to continue this adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I have the next part already done and I'm honestly so excited for it. Next part, everybody comes around.


End file.
